


29 Songs [Podfic]

by monstrous_eliza (ships_to_sail)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Typical Mentions of Sexual Assault and Violence, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_to_sail/pseuds/monstrous_eliza
Summary: 2 Lovers. 2 Years.A relationship unfolding through sexual encounters.





	1. just another phase of finding what I really need [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [29 Songs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493736) by [Power-Bottom-Barba (Cap_Against_The_Clap)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Against_The_Clap/pseuds/Power-Bottom-Barba). 



> Original Author Notes:
> 
> I haven't written anything in like ten years, so rather than try anything too ambitious I thought I would write a series of smutty short pieces. But because I AM ambitious I thought I would try to make them tell a story. Inspired by the movie 9 Songs, which tells the story of a relationship through sex. Each chapter will follow the timeline of the cases, and will fulfill a prompt from a "30 Days of Porn" challenge. I'm not tagging for various sexual acts unless someone makes a good case for it. They have a lot of explicitly consensual sex.
> 
> Canon compliant through the end of season 17.
> 
> Chapter One Prompt: Fantasizing.  
> S16, E13 - Decaying Morality.
> 
> Chapter title is taken from Damien Rice's "Volcano".  
> Don't read too much into the songs, they aren't meant to be companions.
> 
> Canon compliance is vital to me. If you notice a place where I've deviated from the established canon, be it an incorrect name, a character in a scene they shouldn't be in, or a confused backstory detail, please feel free to let me know!

This is the podfic audio version of the first chapter of _29 Songs_ , "just another phase of finding what I really need" by Power-Bottom-Barba (Cap_Against_the_Clap).

Length: 8:31 (10MB)

Access link: [Mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1OZKWPIlBkQHqzfIMXR7u0lMeIkaTSkwx)


	2. every time I see your face I think of things impure unchaste [podfic]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Author Beginning Notes:
> 
> Chapter Two Prompt: Masturbation.  
> S16, E15 - Undercover Mother.

This is the podfic audio version of chapter two Power_Bottom_Barba's  _29 Songs_ , "every time I see your face I think of things impure unchaste".

 

Length: 7:41 (9 MB)

 

Access link: [Mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1fBsi5Yu1is8bee6Zk5F2Tne9RicFyxYB)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Author End Notes: 
> 
> Chapter title is taken from Liz Phair's "Flower".  
> Hahah, this filthy little song actually fits pretty well. Shame on you Barba.
> 
> Canon compliance is vital to me. If you notice a place where I've deviated from the established canon, be it an incorrect name, a character in a scene they shouldn't be in, or a confused backstory detail, please feel free to let me know. (I don't feel previous canonical relationships with women preclude same sex attraction, as same sex interests have not been explicitly excluded.)

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Notes:
> 
> As a longer work, individual files will be uploaded for each chapter. When PBB finishes, I'll compile them all into a one complete file as well!


End file.
